


Win My Heart

by jinsation (nautics)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/jinsation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the line between friends and more has never been so blurred, COLLEGE!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> too greasy and too cliché

Luhan looked down on the book he’s reading. He avoided looking up and seeingpeople giving him odd stares. Screw racism. Now he regretted that he agreed to be an exchange student.

Not so far from his position, there was a group of noisy guys. Luhan noticed them earlier and he thought they were like the kingkas in this school, because the girls around kept giving thoseflirtylook, and aside from that, they were stunning. His words.

 

Luhan closed his book when he found that he couldn’t concentrate anymore, he started picking up his things that were scattered on the ground, when another hand came to pick them up. He froze. Who could it be? When he slowly looked up, he stumbled down dramatically just because one of the stunning guys from the groupwas in front of him. He was blinding.

 

The said guy smiled warmly at him and held his other hand for him to hold on to. He reached for his hand slowly, his eyes not leaving the stunning guy, but was surprised when he was pulled up abruptly.

“Ompf.”

“Oh sorry about that, I thought you weren’t going to accept my hand so I pulled you up.”

He gulped when ‘stunning guy’ smiled once again, this time, a friendly smile.

“No, it’s okay.” Luhan wagged his hands around to pick his things and the other did also. Whenthey weredone, he hurriedly stood up and groaned in pain when their head bumped against each other.

Luhan took a step back and ‘stunning guy’ caught him by the shoulders. _Why am I being clumsy now?_ He thought silently and mentally slapped himself.

“I’m really sorry.” He mumbled before shrugging the grip off of himand he walked off.

 

 

-

 

“Ggggrrr…” Luhan stomped his feetand ruffled his hairfrustratingly. “I am so clumsy I look stupid. Ugh.” His shoulders slumped. “Now I looked pathetic. What an impression.”

 

-

 

Xiumin walked back to his group and took a sit beside his bestfriend, Chen.

“Yo, I saw that.”

He cocked his eyebrow at him innocently. “Hmm?”

“You. Are you hitting on that Chinese exchange student?” Chen grinned mischievously.

Xiumin scrunched up his nose at him while pointing at himself, “Me? I don’t know.”

Chen raised his fist to punch Xiumin lightly on his arm. “Geez. Yes you are.”

“I’m trying to be friendly okay.” He defended and rolled his eyes before snatching a drink from Lay’s hands.

Chen shrugged him off, not caring forhis answer and went back to the group’s talk. While Xiumin took a glance at Luhan’s back, this was not unseen for Chen.

**-**

 

Dear Jour—

“Hey.”

Luhan shut his journal close when he heard a voice just behind him. When he turned around, he wished he did not.

“Can I sit?”

Luhan nodded absentmindedly.

“Xiumin.”

A palm was held towards him, waiting for a hand shake.

“Lu-luhan.” He replied and awkwardly clasped his hand to him.

“I see you around often. Don’t you have any friends?” he casually leaned on the table, propping his chin on his hands.

“Hmm…” he hummed and slowly put his journal back to his bag. He decided he would just write later. “I don’t.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “People around give me odd looks. I don’t know. Do I have something in me?” He turned to his side, facing Xiumin with a pout.

Xiumin was taken aback by his cute action. So he just stared at Luhan, no answer coming out from his mouth.Luhan seemed to notice, so he looked away trying to purse his lip and not to pout.

“Ah...” Xiumin coughed. “I don’t think there’s something in you….?” It came out doubting and Luhan once again turned to him.

“Right. We just talked right now, how would you know?” He _slightly_ sulked. Slightly, thatwhen he realized he did, he hoped the other didn’t notice.

 

But Xiumin did and sighed then chuckled before swinging an arm around Luhan’s shoulder. And Luhan swore, he followed his arms then flinched when he was pulled near him.

“Then let me be your friend so I will know what you have and then I’ll tell you.” He proposed.

Luhan shut his mouth. He was feeling uncomfortable with the other’s arm on him. He shrugged his thoughts, he shouldn’t be acting like this, because he is a man.

“Mkay.” He mumbled before pulling away from him. Xiumin smiled contentedly and Luhan smiled back in return.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hey friend!”

Luhan shook his head before sighing and moved to make a space for Xiumin.

“Hey yourself.”

“Why so grumpy?” Xiumin slumped beside him and threw his bag behind.

“Nothing.” Luhan replied.

Xiumin eyed him. “You’re lying. Come on.”

Luhan stayed silent. Xiumin slowly inched closer before attacking Luhan with tickles.

Both of them rolled on the grassy ground, Luhan laughing and writhing under Xiumin’s. “S-stop.” Luhan croaked and pushed Xiumin away.

“Minseok!”

Xiumin looked up and saw his group, Chen calling him. He turned to Luhan who was catching his breath.

“Are you okay?” Xiumin asked Luhan, worried.

“Yes. You’re called.”

Xiumin shot him an apologetic look before standing up, and walked away.

 

 

 

Luhan lied back again, sighed and closed his eyes, thinking.

 

It had been a month since Xiumin befriended him. And in those times, they were extremely close with each other. His observations. He didn’t know Xiumin’s side, although, he couldsee he was doing his job of befriending him.

Luhan was awkward at first, the way Xiumin’s touchwould make him flinch. The stares from people around them, surprised; probably, because he wasn’t a loner anymore and he was hanging out with one of the stunning guys. Xiumin’s casual pinching of his cheeks and the swinging of his arm on his shoulders.

He had grown accustomed to them. He had grown to like it.

In fact, _he already liked Xiumin._

He sighed and turned around to catch a glimpse of him, laughing together with his friends. He wondered why Xiumin befriended him when he already got a group for himself. Then he thought, maybe…. Well, maybe Xiumin liked him back. That maybe, Xiumin had seen something special in him that he decided to befriend him.

And Luhan settled to that thought, refusing to entertain other thoughts and ideas as to why Xiumin choose to befriend him.

 

 

-

 

 

It was Valentine’s Day, a perfect time for confession.

Luhan breathed in his nervousness as he clutched the small bag, designed for the occasion, simple yet expressive. Making his way to the spot they had talked about to meet, he passed by a room where a commotion was going on. He frowned, it was not his nature to meddle up with other’s businesses, but his curiosity won over him.

As he took a small peek, he realized it was Xiumin’s group. Knowing it, he shrugged them off and was about to take a step when he overheard his name.

“Luhan?”

His ears perked upon hearing his name, and he leaned in to listen more.

“Oh.” A laugh came after. “We had a bet.”

Luhan’s heart thumped hard, it was starting to hurt him.

“You are losing hyung!” there was a mocking hoot coming from them after that.

He stepped once to see who was who, just so he would know who were talking. His eyes widened when Xiumin stepped out behind, in which he recognized as Baekhyun.

“I won’t lose.” He said as he smirked.

“Really?? You won’t lose in making him fall for you?”

“I will win.” came Xiumin’s confident answer once more which earned a cheering from the others.

“Then drop him after?”                                                                                    

Luhan gasped and fled the place as soon as possible so that he wouldn’t hear Xiumin’s answer; because he knew that it wouldnot do anything good to him.

 

 

-

 

“I will win his heart. I won’t lose him. I don’t care about your bet. It’s your game, not mine.” He scowled.

They whistled and some even poked him for fun. “Our Xiumin hyung is so sweet.” Baekhyun slung an arm at him.

Xiumin loosened and smiled at them. “Shut up you guys. I’m going, it’s Valentines.” He dismissed the group then walked out the room.

 

 

-

 

 

Luhan sat lonely while wiping his tears and sniffing. He was clutching his present too much he could hear the insides crumbled.

Then someone sat beside him, comfortably settling himself in.

“Ohm? Luhannie? Are you crying?” Xiumin bent forward and peeked to see his face.

Luhan looked away. Hearing the nickname he just called him made him want to squeal but what had happened stopshim from doing so. The pain was back, now that he showed up.

“Luhan.” Xiumin muttered in a serious tone before reaching a hand to wipe the wet on his cheek but Luhan shoved his hand away.

He faced him, anger showing, but softly, it crumbled down, because he was facing his beloved. “You win Xiumin.”

Xiumin tilted his head in confusion, his brows creased. “Win? What do you mean?”

Luhan remained silent and stared straight to his eyes to challenge him.

Xiumin then broke out into a grin. “Oh! Are you confessing Luhannie? Did I win your heart already?”

Luhan would have been happy seeing his positive expression upon the confession, but he knew it was all for a show. Xiumin was on an act, for that bet.

“Yes you win my heart. I love you now. And you win your bet, your stupid bet with you and your friends.” He stood up and threw his present which was caught by Xiumin almost carelessly.

 

Xiumin panicked so he stood up also and followed the sulking Luhan.

“Wait, Luhan! Wait! Listen to me!” he shouted and made a run to him.

Luhan didn’t bother and just continued walking. He didn’t care about the people around watching them. He just cared for his broken heart.

“Luhan! Listen!” Xiumin managed to catch his wrist and spun him around but Luhan still didn’t look up.

Luhan sniffed. “Look Luhan,” Xiumin started and wiped the tears on his cheeks and Luhan slightly moved his face away. “There’s no bet. I swear. I did not start it, it is their game and not mine.”

“But you said,” _Sniff_ “will win and not lose,” _sniff_ “the bet.”

 

Xiumin smiled and then tugged him closer. “I did not say I will win the bet.”

Luhan looked up, messed up from crying. “But—”

“Nope. You did not do well with eavesdropping, huh.” He teased.

Luhan made a face and attempted to push him away but Xiumin held on, and pulled him even closer.

“I did not eavesdrop. It was an accident. I happened to pass by and my curiositywon overme—” Luhan blabbered and Xiumin looked at him amusingly.

“I was hurt when I heard the word bet but continued because I might be hearing things but then you spoke up—”

Luhan suddenly fell silent when Xiumin crashed his lips to him. He was surprised at first, but when Xiumin closed his eyes, he closed his too and kissed him back.

 

 

-

 

“You know what Luhan, I really won the bet.” Xiumin said after they broke the kiss and was now walking back to the place they were at earlier.

“See?!” Luhan pulled his hands away and stomped forward. “There really is a bet!”

Xiumin laughed and followed behind him. “I was just kidding okay? It was a bet between me and myself!”

Luhan gave him a skeptical look.

“Remember when I said that I wanna be your friend and that I would tell what that something is in you?”

“Yes.”

“I made a bet with myself that I will really know that something. Because I doubted at first, you were so silent I almost gave up befriending you. But you were so interesting, and that was enough for me to continue. Then as our friendship progressed, so was my discovery of the real you, and my feelings that developed. And now I know what that something is, Luhan.” He said then grabbed his hands.

Luhan stared at him lovingly.

“You are special and that you always had the way to make my heart go dugeun-dugeun.”

Luhan laughed and slapped him lightly. “Never knew you would be this romantic.”

“Hey!” Xiumin raised his hands and act offended.

“Come on. And oh, my present for you!” Luhan pointed towards Xiumin’s feet. The latter looked down and picked up his present.

“This?” he asked and Luhan nodded.

“Is this something sweet?”

“Yep. A sweet treat for my romantic friend.”

“Friend? Isn’t our relationship more than that already?”

“But you don’t have something for me!”

“That kiss was my gift for you.”

“Psh.”

“Luhan…”

“Hmp.”

“Okay. I love you, Luhannie!!” he screamed and they earned few stares from people around.

Luhan slapped him. “Yah.”

“That’s not the reply I wanted.”

Luhan glared but then blurt out, “I love you too.”

“I can’t hear you.”

“Shut up or I’ll kiss you.”

“Make me—”

 

They once again shared another sweet kiss, and by means of sweet, it means literally.

“Your mouth tasted like those sweet treats.” Luhan mumbled in between kisses.

“Aw shut up, continue.” Xiumin bit his lower lip and Luhan obliged before kissing him back again.

 

They could have the whole day kissing at that open field. Hey! It was Valentine’s Day, love was in the air.


End file.
